To Love or To Kill
by NeeC311
Summary: Brady has a vendetta with the DiMera clan when a loved one, someone very close to him is killed and has vowed revenge.
1. Prologue

To Love or To Kill  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
Brady sat in the back of the room. Reflecting what had all happened and how he gotten himself here. Now they were gone and he was here at their memorial service. Needless to say Brady was in denial about the whole situation, he couldn't believe that the person was really dead.   
  
Sitting in the room wearing his black suit and a tear-streaked face, Brady walked up the front to comfort his weeping sister. He had been gone away too long, he should've been up there with her and not in the back room grieving by himself. His sister was hurting as much if not more than he was. Then again he couldn't compare how much who was in pain the most.  
  
Besides his sister now, Belle looked up with her red and puffy eyes. Tissue in hand, she offered one to Brady. He declined and said, "I'm a guy. I just have to suck it up, I'm sure this is not what they would have wanted us to be doing. But we are inclined to shed some tears, right?" he smiled at Belle. She gave a simple nod as she leant into Brady and rested her head on his chest as he patted her head, smoothing her hair back away from her paled face.  
  
Shawn sat with his family and watched from across the pain in his girlfriend's face. He wished he could be the one giving her comfort now but she had her brother who looked to be in worst shape than she was.  
  
Brady began thinking to himself silently, 'It's not going to end like this. Not by a long shot, I will get my revenge and not just exactly how to do it.'   
  
Brady turned around as he heard the doors to church open. He looked at the guest with suspicious eyes as to what would bring them here? 'Nicole had no relations to them. No way, shape, or form' he thought but through out the idea immediately as he began forming a plan for revenge. He knew who the killer was, and would make sure DiMera would pay for it.   
  
Conspiring mind of Brady's formed a way in which to get DiMera back. And he would pay him back by killing person that meant the most to him like DiMera had done to Brady. By killing the person that meant the most to him. And so it began…….. 


	2. The Many Roles of Brady Black

To Love or to Kill  
Chapter 1 Many Roles of Brady Black  
  
  
  
  
Days in the Penthouse now, were a relatively quiet atmosphere with the occasional sniffle from Belle. Marlena on the other hand was in all out bawling upstairs in her bedroom. The bedroom that use to belong to the both of them. Was only a room for one now. Every now and then you could hear her wail from her bedroom 'Why, John why! Why did you leave me?! Why did you have to die!' Marlena would shout aloud. Tears resurfaced in her eyes every minute she went with out crying for so long. It didn't take much for her to crumble. The initial shock of him being in the hospital and in critical condition had did that.  
  
Brady still could feel the hurt in his own heart. But he knew not let it get to him, because he had responsibilities now. He had to now play the role of taking over his father's company Basic Black, being an older brother to a suffering sister, and now he got the great part of being man of the house. But most of all his most recent role called for him to be the boyfriend, the stalker, and the killer to one of DiMera's daughter. Brady smiled at the thought of making Stefano feel pain, heartache, and grief for the loss of a loved one. The only thing that was getting in the way of Brady's plan was Stefano. He had built a strong protective wall around his daughter. If anything was true about Stefano is was that he was a very protective and loving father to his youngest. Never have seen the girl before, he had heard of her every now and then through his father.  
  
'Well, I'll worry about that later' Brady thought as he knew pretty soon he would have to be dropping Belle off at school. It was the first day back and his little sister had seemed to be getting stronger.   
  
"You ready, yet Belle!" Brady shouted from the bottom of the stairs straightening his tie. Today was an important day as any at Basis Black but today he would be meeting the new model to be used in the teen advertisement section of the company.  
  
"I'm coming! You think you can give a girl an extra second, its not like we're even running late!" she yelled back at her early bird brother.  
  
Brady smiled before he said, "Well, I'm not late but it appears you are" as he looked down to his watch and said, "It's now 7:20. Now tell me if I'm correct the first class begins at… hmm" Brady began tapping his fingers on his chin when his sister rumbled down the steps.  
  
"WHAT TIME DID YOU SAY?" she inquired wide-eyed.  
  
Brady would help but laugh at how he knew how to get his sister just right. "Don't get your wires in a jumble, okay its only 7" he said smiling.  
  
Belle breather a sigh of relief then fixed her posture again just right to give Brady a hearty slap in the stomach with her purse. "Don't you ever do that again, Brady! You had me worried. I'm suppose to be giving this new student a tour of the school. And that brings me to my next statement…" Belle said beginning to put on her puppy dogs eyes in full force.  
  
Brady raised an eye and said, "Oh no Belle. I don't think so. Whatever it is, the answer is NO!" with the added power to 'no'.  
  
"Please pretty please Brady. My oh so loving older brother of mine. Who I adore so much and look up to for goodness, and to help guide me to a successful road and, and …." Belle began sputtering drawing a blank.  
  
"Look, Tink you can stop with the sucking up. What is it that you need this so adored older brother of yours to do," he said smiling down at her.  
  
Belle smiled at the knowledge her expression had worked, "Well you see the new girl I was telling you about doesn't know her way to the school. So I volunteered to take her to school for the week. I mean a lot of us did so before the end of the school year last year. But I'm guessing a lot of people forgot. So I'm taking it upon myself to show her around and give her a big Salem welcome"  
  
Brady somewhat confused asked, "What about her parents? I'm not saying we can't pick her up but are they like out of the picture or what?"  
  
"See we know her parents and that was another reason I took on the job. Well her mother is Nancy Wesley but her stepfather is Doctor Craig Wesley. Her mother had already told me something's about her and that's why I took this job on. Though when I asked about her father she was somewhat reluctant to answer. So since their busy with hospital stuff in the morning, blah, blah, blah and we're picking her up," Belle said.  
  
Silently agreeing to the terms for the week Brady opened the door for Belle and said, "After you."  
  
"Thank you," Belle said walking out the penthouse door.  
  
Brady looked at the living room one more time before he closed the door and thought to himself, 'This day feels its going to be really interesting' as he smiled and locked the door. 


	3. First Impression

To Love or To Kill  
Chapter 2 First Impression  
  
  
  
  
  
Wesley Home  
  
  
Chloe sat in the living room dressed and ready for her first day of school. Her first year of going to an actual public school, in a new area, and now living with her mother was proving to be a difficult task for Chloe. How would she cope with the new life? Her old friends would still be back at New York. Her father, what would become of him without his youngest daughter to come bother him in his study every now and then? Take in mind her father hadn't been there all the time, she was raised by the many butlers and maids in the household if you could call the mansion that. But she still kept a level head. Especially with boys, although they weren't a problem back at her other school, since she had her best friend watching her back. Then again she never had to dress in so much color, it was uniforms at her other school. Something she grew quite used, spending her whole life in fact as that. But due to circumstances her father wouldn't explain she needed to stay with her mother. Even though she could read that he still wasn't to thrilled about her moving in Salem either. She knew her father had history in Salem, but never got the chance to learn of it. But she did know one thing for certain, he wasn't liked for obvious reasons she had yet to know. Having to undergo a last name change from DiMera to Wesley was quite uncomfortable for her. But in time she knew she could adjust. Now she just had to reestablish a relationship with her mother. 'That ought to be fun' Chloe thought smiling as she went back to listening for a horn  
*************  
  
Brady had kept going back through his head over and over again the things he need to do at work today. Not even hearing his little sister shrieking, "Stop, Brady, Stop your passing her house!"  
  
After he heard it the tenth time, however he braked hard. And caused the tires to slide which produced skid marks. Brady placed his hand behind Belle's seat as he looked to the back and placed his jeep into reverse. Until he finally reached her house, not caring to allow Belle to step out the car, Brady began blowing the hard impatiently as if she were the reason for him being late when he was still quite early.   
  
Belle looked at her brother who was to wrapped up in himself that he didn't even notice the girl when she got in the car. As if he were a machine he immediately drove off the minute he heard the door open and close signaling the girl had gotten in the car.  
  
Driving off Brady didn't realize to a block later that he was now alone in the car. Belle's seat was empty and there wasn't any girl sitting in the back of his seat. When something finally clicked and Brady turned back around until he pulled up with a very upset Belle.   
  
Arms folded and foot tapping, Belle waited until her supposedly intelligent brother to realize he flying solo. Since he had apparently been doing so the whole ride over.  
  
As Belle hopped in the car Brady noticed she was alone and was about to ask her when Belle spoke first, "Brady, first of all your at the wrong house. Chloe's is 2 more houses down. I wouldn't walked over there but since your already so confused this morning I didn't want to walk off as I prefer you driving off and leaving me to be more suitable"  
Brady was about to question why she stepped out the car in the first place if she knew it was the wrong place but he figured it was a lost cause. So he just put the car into drive and went to the girl's actual house.  
  
When he pulled he he was about to blow when Belle placed hand over the steering wheel preventing him to do.   
  
"Brady, I'm going to go and get out the car. This car, YOUR car. I'll be right back. You see that door, that's where I am going. I won't take more of a minute of your precious time so please refrain from leaving me. I'll be right back, that door Brady, that door," Belle talked slowly as she opened the door and still pointed to Chloe's front door as she walked up the path that led to it.  
  
Brady smiled for a quick second before he went to his own train of thinking. He knew he needed to start formalizing this modeling interview that was planned today. If all went correctly, he would have a new ad for the teen market in no time of Basic Black. He just needed the model who wasn't due to be seen by Kate until around 5 or 6 pm. And he wanted to come watch over the meeting to see if this girl had what it took to be on HIS team. Brady was once again to wrapped up in himself to notice Belle or the girl to get in. Brady looked through the rearview mirror to her but all he saw was a wave of hair, since she was lent forward doing something.  
  
"You can now go Brady," Belle stated looking at him.  
  
"Whatever you say Ms. Black," Brady said as he began driving them to the school. He was back to thinking but not as constant. Something kept distracting him about the girl in the backseat. When he tried to get a glimpse of her face she was turned looking out the window and her hair covered the side of her face. Having given up at the time Brady went back to looking at the road  
  
In no time where they pulling up to the school. Brady said his goodbye to Tink and then immediately went to staring at an empty backseat. She had moved that quick. Belle was walking along side her.  
  
Brady had to admit to himself though, 'She did have a nice backside' he thought smiling and watching her hair swing back and forth across her butt as she walked off. He knew he couldn't get involved with her, since he still needed to find out about Stefano's daughter. He was still was willing to eliminate her to avenge his father's death. But Brady smiled as he knew that still wouldn't stop him from having fun with….'what was her name?' he thought as he figured he'd find out from Belle later on. Driving off with a happy thoughts in mind…  
  
  
  
TBC….. 


	4. The Gang

To Love or To Kill  
Chapter 3 The Gang  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe knew it was the first day of school but weren't people usually busy doing their own thing to notice a new student off the bat. She realized she was the center of attention and directed her vision from the thousand eyes to one pair of blue ones, "Belle why are all these people looking at me? Are you like the most popular girl in school or something? Or is it something with me?" Chloe said as she felt confused.  
  
Belle laughed at her comments, noticing that Philip and Shawn were quickly approaching. "I am, but their probably staring at you because you are new and Chloe you have to realize we're in high school. Boys like attractive girls and that you are" she smiled  
  
Chloe was flattered by Belle's response but still felt out of place with all the mixed stares from what was now her classmates. Chloe turned around to see two boys approaching quickly to them both. She whispered into Belle's left ear and questioned, "Why are they walking over here?"  
  
"Their friends Chloe don't worry. They don't bite but I wouldn't be all that sure about Philip. But if he does don' fret I think the vet has gave him his shots," Belle smirked and noticed that Chloe hadn't laughed not one bit. Nor had she smiled since they got into the school. It wasn't the time to ask now as her beau, Shawn Brady caught her attention.  
  
"Hello there Ms. Black, how are you this first day of school?" Shawn smiled. "Sporting a new do as well." Then Shawn turned to look at the girl standing to the left of Belle and asked, "Hi, your new here, right?"  
  
Belle stepped in, "Hey Shawn and yes this is Chloe. Remember the signup sheet last year to serve as an escort for new students? Well she's one of those new students."  
  
Finally starting to click, Shawn responded, "Oh. How do you like it so far here, Chloe?" he asked looking to Chloe.  
  
Not wanting to come off as how she really felt she said, "It's okay"  
  
Accepting the answer Shawn turned to Philip to question, "Hey Phil, didn't you sign that sheet too? I mean if I can recall, we all went down there together. You had to do it because you got in trouble for something." Shawn stopped trying hard to remember what it was that Philip had done so bad last year that was so funny.  
  
Philip eyes went wide as he didn't want the new girl knowing one of his most embarrassing moments already. She had just gotten here and he didn't want to ruin any chance of being with her with some stupid stunt done last year. "I was just signing up for community service hours," he lied. But when he saw that Shawn accepted it and so did Belle, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Philip was absolutely astounded by the new chick and was going to make his move when Belle decided to make an announcement, " Hey guys why don't we get together after school today and show Chloe around. Local hangouts and whatnot, like dotCom."  
  
Chloe still a bit nerved by all the attention replied before the group could nod in acceptance to say, "Belle I have plans, but they're not immediately after school but I do have plans."  
  
Belle felt a little bit left out not knowing her plans, but she had just met Chloe today. What did she expect to do. When Belle thinking was hushed by Chloe's continuance.  
  
"Belle, do you mind taking me somewhere around town where I can find an outfit to where at this interview I have later on today. I mean I really don't know a lot of people besides my parents and you all. So if I wouldn't be too much of a bother to shop with…"   
  
Chloe was interrupted with Belle's excited words, "Of course! I love to go shopping! Just tell me when and where, and I'll be there!"  
  
"Great," Chloe said. She was beginning to see the better side of her new living arrangements, the one positive so far being Belle. "One more favor if you don't mind," Chloe said looking to Belle with pleading eyes of hopes for saying yes.  
  
Belle was up for anything as she gave a simple nod for her to continue.  
  
"Come to my interview with me?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes, I mean of course I'll come Chloe" Belle said. Turning her attention to Shawn and Philip she said, "Well we better get going. Chloe and I got first hour together so we'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
Philip was disappointed but didn't have enough time to sulk up in it before feeling dragged off by Shawn.  
  
Shawn turned to Philip and noticed him still staring at Chloe. Rolling his eyes he said, "Get over it man. You couldn't have her if you wanted her."  
  
Philip snapped quickly to Shawn's words and said, "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Shawn stopped to give him the full mouth view as he quipped, "As in it means she OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!"  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it," he said back.  
  
"I would. I'd bet my life on it," Shawn turned.  
  
Still quite reluctant to let Shawn win this match he said, "We shall see Brady. We shall see."  
*********  
  
"So Chloe friends?" Belle asked holding out her hands to shake on it.  
  
Chloe smiled as she placed her hands into hers and said, "Friends."  
  
Walking briskly for awhile, Belle realized she didn't even know where Chloe was having her interview at. "So what and who are you getting interviewed for?"  
  
Still walking Chloe replied, "Um, ever heard of Basic Black and a woman named Kate Roberts? Well, hopefully I will be the new model for their teen campaign if she and the president agree on it."  
  
  
  
TBC….. 


	5. Chloe Meet Brady, Brady....

To Love or To Kill  
Chapter 4: Chloe meet Brady, Brady…  
  
  
  
  
  
Belle couldn't believe her luck. Her new best friend was also the same girl her brother had practically had his mind on all day and he had never really met her before. If they had had a formal meeting together already Belle would swear up and down that Brady had liked her. But since that hadn't happened yet she was going to make it happen. Chloe would be coming over her house after she put up her clothes. All the new outfits and then after she got changed for her interview she would come over here. Belle had promised Chloe a ride to Basic Black. She knew her brother would be going and this would make for perfect timing for the two to meet. The more Belle hung around Chloe, the more she realized how shared similar thinking paths as her brother before. Before all that had happened to them. The lost of their father, his sometime evil stares whenever the name DiMera came up, or the fact he was a president to a company at his young age. He barely got to do anything with anyone nowadays. But with any hope Belle would have the two meet and she knew it would a match made in heaven.  
  
Brady was coming down the steps of the penthouse reading company paper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He took a sip and looked up to see Belle in the living room. "Hey Tink, bye Tink" he promptly said leaving the living room as quickly he had came into it.  
  
'Nu un' Belle thought get angry. No way was he going to pull one of those moves where he barely said anything to her. "Brady Victor Black if you do not stop what you are doing and give your sister some attention, I promise she'll scream!" Belle yelled stepping heavily onto the carpet and following Brady closely into the kitchen.  
  
Brady still never looking up asked, "What's up?"  
  
Belle becoming frustrated as not having her brother's full attention for the second time today replied, "My foot up yours if you don't stop reading that document!"  
  
Brady smirked behind the paper as he couldn't help but notice the way he was unnerving his little sister once again. Had he known it was this easy he would of tried it often when they were smaller. Still smiling he said, "Belle is there a reason for your sudden case of PMS?"  
  
Belle went wide eyed as she snatched the paper from Brady's hand and noticed he had been laughing the whole time. He also spitted some of his coffee up as he laughed, and still trying to cover his mouth with his now available hand. "Why'd you do that for? Look, that is an important document you have in your hands. And I'd really like it if you would give it back. I promise to give you my full attention for at least….(Placing a finger on his chin and looking up as if pondering)… for a full 10 seconds. No more, no less. Don't think about giving me the puppy dog face either it won't work."  
  
Belle was about to say something when she thought for a moment then commented, "What is so important about this paper anyways?" as she flipped it over to survey its contents. Belle's eyes once again flew up as she read it. 'This is about Chloe' she thought then smiled. "Ah, that brings to me what I needed to tell you Brady."  
  
"Fine, what is it so I can get back to work," he said to her as she still was reading over the document like she really knew who or what she was reading.  
  
"The new model is a…." Belle had started but the doorbell rang. Belle rolled her eyes and sighed at the interruption. 'This better be Chloe or somebody will be knowing the true meaning of the movie title 'Final Destination' she thought. Belle walked off back into the living room and said, "Good it is you, come" she said not evening caring to greet Chloe. She just began to drag her off into the kitchen.  
  
While Belle had walked off Brady had finished off her statement, "a mystery" he said. This Chloe Wesley had not been accounted for the earlier years of her life. A big chunk of it was missing. Almost as if she had another identity. He had had people researching her files all day, and still nothing. So he would get his answers today at the interview.   
  
"The interview" Brady said aloud as he looked to his watch and noticed it was 4:45 pm. "SHIT!" he said as he ran into the living room grabbed his jacket and briefcase from the couch before Belle could see him and start her PMS trip once again. He did catch a glimpse of the girl behind him but knew he didn't have enough time for a hello or good day. He jetted out the penthouse by sneaking out and taking the fire escape route out the house.  
  
Belle on a rush to the kitchen stopped when she got in there and turned to face Chloe as she did so. Belle hadn't noticed the kitchen had been unoccupied by Brady. But someone else was in there.  
  
"Chloe I would like you to meet the guy who gave you a ride this morning. My dear and oh so loving older brother, Brady," Belle said as she began turning around to introduce her to him, "Brady meet my new friend…" And that's when Belle noticed Brady was gone but somebody else was there, "Mom?"  
  
  
  
TBC…. 


	6. A Familiar Backside

To Love or To Kill  
Chapter 5: A Familiar Backside  
  
  
  
  
Chloe began to smile as she furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Uh, hi Brady?"  
  
Belle was too pissed to even find the silliness written on her mother and new friends face, "Where the hell did you go, Brady!?" she said not even caring her mother was still in the room. Then she turned around and said, "Whoops, my bad Mom" innocently as if there really was a halo over her head.  
  
Marlena studied her daughters face before saying, "Yes, your bad, Belle. Now what was your name again, Chloe was it? You wouldn't happen to be Chloe Wesley. The same daughter of Nancy and Craig Wesley who have both or more of Nancy been bragging all about over the hospital."  
  
Chloe smiled sarcastically to say, "Sure if there someone who knows how to brag it sure is Nancy!" As Chloe thought, 'Everything about her shouts exaggerated or loud'. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Black"   
  
Marlena flinched as she heard that last name. Hadn't rarely been called that in such a long time. Which in reality had only been a few months if it was really that. Nowadays it was Doctor Evans or just Marlena. That name carried more to her and took her back to something to more than the death of John. It was something else Marlena kept buried associated with the name that she couldn't let anyone know about. "You can just call me Marlena, Chloe," she said politely to the teenage girl.  
  
Chloe smiled but then realized something was off about this situation and then it struck her, "Belle my interview starts at 5 pm. It's now about (looking at the kitchen clock) 4:58 pm. I'm gong to be so late. I thought you said your brother would be able to give us a ride there?" she said as she began to become nervous. 'Great first impressions, by being late to your interview,' she thought.  
  
Belle felt bad for having put Chloe in this place and felt as if she could kill Brady for making her feel that way. "This is all Brady's fault!" she said aloud not having meant to. Belle turned apologetically to Chloe and said, "I'm so sorry Chloe. I knew I couldn't rely on that…that (sighing heavily) That busy body for anything. He didn't even have the nerve to LET me know he was leaving. I'm so going to get him back for this later" Belle said as a light flickered on in her head. Looking to her mother Belle asked, "Mom do you think you could drop me and Chloe off at Basic Black. I know how you do like to go there because of dad but Chloe has an interview today for them and I have already made her late. So could you do this favor for your loving daughter of 16 years?" she said giving the puppy dog face.  
  
Marlena smiled at her incredulously at her teenage Belle. 'Just think she was doing this in her diaper days' smiling she thought. But nodded her head in acceptance as to dropping the girls off at the once owned business by her husband. Getting up Marlena went to fetch her keys and then came back into the kitchen, "Ready girl."  
************  
  
Brady was sitting in the conference room with Kate and was very agitated about the fact the new model was late. What kind of impression was she trying to make? 'Not a very good one if she's late' Brady thought. Having become fed up he left his seat and turned to tell Kate, "I'll be right back. I need to drink some coffee to calm the nerves before I lay into her the facts of how to read a clock and what an APPOINTMENT means!" added an extra amount of anger to appointment.  
  
Kate shook her head as she watched Brady walked off. He was a great leader but sure had one short fuse. The girl was only seven minutes late so far and that poor boy was having a heart attack. 'Someone needs a vacation' Kate thought as she picked up Chloe's file to study her portfolio pictures she had yet to show Brady. He was too much in a bad mood that she wouldn't want something to happen to the pictures. Like him ripping them off to release built up frustrations.  
***********  
  
Chloe had separated from Belle awhile back. But Belle had directed Chloe to where she should go. Having told Chloe she had someone to talk to and she would join her later. Chloe followed the instructions giving to her to the conference room.   
  
"Here goes nothing," Chloe said as she stood in front of the door and began to walk into it. "Hi I'm Chloe Wesley…"  
*********  
  
Brady was heading back to the room when he saw something. A wave of hair had just turned a corner and he had began following her in the trance his mind took him to. His feet carrying him he knew not where he was going or was thinking. Except for one thing when he was walking behind her, crooking his neck at the familiarity of the back of the girl. 'She definitely working with something' Brady thought as he watch her stroll her curvaceous frame to the room he would be entering. 'She couldn't be the new model?' he thought. But he still felt stomped something about that backside and all that her was something he knew of. "Why does the back of her look so damn fine…I mean recognizable?" he questioned aloud as he began walking to the conference room to follow.   
  
  
TBC….. 


	7. A Sibling Talk

To Love or To Kill  
Chapter 6: A Sibling Talk  
  
  
  
  
Recap: Brady and Chloe still have not met. Belle has attempted to get the to meet but it still has yet to work. Brady and Chloe were suppose to meet thanks to Belle at the penthouse, since she was hoping Brady would provide a ride to Chloe to Basic Black. Since she is the new model, but Brady has no idea. He is also in the dark about her past when reviewing her files and is still determined for revenge against DiMera. After taking a break Brady is returning to the conference where Kate is waiting to speak with Chloe Wesley. When Brady sees someone entering the room from afar but knows that from judging from their backside, it seems familiar. And I thinks that's where I left off.   
  
  
  
Brady walking to the conference room mindlessly. His eyes fully open, his coffee still steaming in his hands as he walked through what seemed to be a long hall. He was getting closer until he felt a tap on his shoulders. Brady stopped but never turned around. Still waiting or hoping the girl who had stepped into the conference room and with any luck was the new model would step out soon.  
  
"Brady" a voice came from behind him. A quite annoyed soft spoken voice as well which was known to Brady.  
  
Not really wanting to turn around and face the person he began walking off of again. As if he were in awe of only her hair. Since that was the only thing he had seen of the model. She was tall, slender but curvy shape, and had hair that extended all the way to her… 'Wait' Brady thought. 'She couldn't be, I mean she isn't' the same girl. It's not possible. That would mean…' he began but was interrupted again by a fierce pull to his shoulder and frustrated grunt.  
  
"BRADY!" Belle yelled placing her hand back to her side. This was getting old, what was it what he always has on his mind he can't respond within 10 seconds. "What the hell is your problem!? I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now! NO! I've been trying to get your attention all day!" she fumed with each word. More determined to tell him about what she wanted to for a long time in teenager years.  
  
Brady shot a look to her, "Watch your mouth, Belle. I'm still older than you and"  
  
"And don't you forget it, Yeah I know Brady cut the crock…I need to talk with you!" Belle finished. Rolling her eyes and having her arms placed tightly crossed around her chest she waited until Brady seemed to be in full focus of what she had to say.  
  
"Yes Belle, what is it?" he said staring at her intently. The girl was a complete nut job sometimes! 'I'm sure most of her other perky cheerleaders don't know of this other side to Belle Black, the one in which she is a pain in the a**' he thought fiercely.  
  
"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" she questioned. "You have some NERVE to leave and not even tell me. I had something real important to tell you!" she said.  
  
Brady didn't care to hear her any more as he snapped, "You know what whatever it is you have to tell me can wait. I have something important to tend to, like business. Not girl talk with your little friend it that is what your upset about! I'll meet her later!" he said.  
  
"NO YOU'LL BE MEETING HER NOW Brady!" Belle screamed frustrated. Which caused an uproar in the office as it bounced off the walls of the hall and into many doors that were open. A continuous echo surrounded the halls as it became more widespread and people begin sticking there heads out their offices.   
  
Brady lowly sneered to Belle, "Any louder and I'm sure Dad could've heard!" Then Brady realized what he said and quickly said, "I'm sorry Belle. Look I didn't mean it."  
  
Belle eyes were watery but she didn't want to show pain as she said, "Its okay, I know you miss dad too. I still feel he's with us, watching over us everyday."  
  
Hearing that Brady thought about the dreams he had been having the past few nights. The ones he woke up from in cold sweats. Labored breathing and sharp pains in his back. They were visions of some sort. As if his father had been trying to tell him something. Something about the killer. That one night they occurred was when Brady buckled down and started researching Stefano's youngest child. He hadn't come across anything really 100 percent, except for the fact she was talented. Not just any talent, she supposedly had the sound of an angel some acclaimed when she sang for her father. The only person whom she really adored and loved besides her family. And shared the same passion as her father for opera. Other than that pieced nothing concrete as her name or whereabouts where known to him. Getting back to reality Brady faced Belle after she was through wiping her eyes.  
  
"Belle you said something earlier. What did you mean by me meeting her now? Is she here with you now or something?" he questioned her confused.  
  
Belle smiled at her brother, he still had yet to put the pieces together. "My friend, Chloe, Chloe Wesley you mean Brady," she said hinting and nudging Brady along.  
  
Brady looked at his sisters actions as if she had been into eating too much sugar again. "Belle what about your friend," he asked again.  
  
Belle looked at him and frowned. She let out a big sigh as she said, "The girl you are interviewing today, her name is Chloe Wesley, right?"  
  
Brady nodded his head and as he did it, the light bulb went off, the fireworks were lit, the tea whistled, and the champagne popped its top. "Are you serious," he asked in astonishment. Realizing that his earlier thoughts weren't too farfetched as he suspected earlier.  
  
Belle only closed her eyes and nodded. When she reopened them, Brady was already on his way to the conference room. "Hey, wait up, Brady!" Belle said as she ran to catch up. He was farther than she suspected initially. Then she noticed the blank look on Brady's face as he went into the room. She could only see him from a side view as he entered but his face was hard to read. The expressions were without emotion as he went in. Belle couldn't decipher what it was about Brady stance that spooked her but it seemed to be… "Dad?" she said aloud.   
  
  
  
TBC….. 


	8. A Photo is Worth

To Love or To Kill  
Chapter 7: A Photo is worth…  
  
  
  
  
After minutes of second guessing what she saw when Brady appeared to look like her father. Belle dismissed the idea of the thought that her father had miraculously came back to her for the short time and had become Brady. Once she stepped into the empty board room she looked around. There was nobody in there yet something had caught Brady's attention. He stood huddled over a table looking at photos scattered all over the table. He picked one up and studied it. Belle was watching his actions from a distance and she couldn't make out the face until she got up right behind him. She smiled at how the picture was capturing his attention. He stared in awe of her, and Belle like that. She knew that the two would meet and when they did tonight they would immediately hit it off.  
  
"Something you like?" Kate questioned stepping back into the room. Walking past Belle and giving her a warm and friendly smile she said, "Hey." Continuing to walk she finally made it to Brady as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she. Once she stepped in her and we talked, I knew immediately I had to hire her. I mean besides the fact this started off as a favor for her father, I mean she is perfect candidate for the job. Just look at her, that smile and the hair, she is going to do a lot for our campaign for the teenager marketing stocks. Don't you think, Brady," Kate asked smiling down and looking at the photo Brady still gripped tightly.  
  
Still holding it and looking down at the photo in a trance he asked, "You already hired her? Where is she?"  
  
Kate walked over to take a seat located near the window in order to get a view of the beautiful day outside.   
  
"Yes, of course I hired her. Can you give me a reason I shouldn't have. Besides you were taking too long and the meeting had already started late. Her explanation was perfectly justifiable. I mean I believe her, and the fact I know she is new in town gave me reason to believe why she arrived tardy. Her and a friend of her who was known to the town was expecting a ride here, but apparently it fell through so she rode on over here through other means of transportation."  
  
Belle had been listening as she asked, "So wait Chloe is gone? Because she came over with me and was suppose to be spending the night at my house later on so we could get prepared for school tomorrow? I mean how did she get home, she barely knows where the steps to a building are?"  
  
Amused at Belle, Kate answered, "Oh it's quite alright. I called Philip and he was a bit reluctant at first but once I told him who she was he recognized the name and was her in 2 minutes flat.  
  
While all the time Belle and Kate had been conversing, Brady had just been staring into the space of the picture. It spoke to him in more ways than just one, and he couldn't begin to comprehend why it was that when he looked at her photo, this Chloe girl he saw anger but then saw innocence. Why it was he saw love but then again, he saw DiMera.  
  
"Brady," Belle began as she focused her attention onto him. And this time instead of it taking several punches, blow to the head, or having to call his name repeatedly he turned to her. But it wasn't Brady she was watching, as if she was staring into the eyes of someone else. He had that same blank expression he wore only minutes ago before entering the conference room. Belle began to get frightened as she placed her hand onto Brady's shoulder.  
  
"Brady, is there something wrong? You've been staring at that picture of Chloe for a while now and you haven't said anything to Kate?" Belle questioned concerned for him.  
  
Brady closed his eyes and gained his composure as he sat the photo back onto the table and shook his head rapidly to knock some sense into it.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Belle, I've just been tired a lot lately. Hey what do you say we get going now, okay?" Brady asked quickly trying to change the subject and also get his mind off of the conflicting issues of the photo.  
  
Belle stared in disbelief at how Brady was acting. He just brushed off the fact that Kate had hired someone with his permission nor was he in the room when the meeting was conducted as everything took place behind his back. There was nothing wrong with hiring Chloe, she seemed pretty cool but it was the fashion in which Kate was doing it. 'It was a favor for her father' Belle suddenly remembered Kate saying. But why would Mr. Wesley ask something like that of Kate?  
  
Then that's when Belle remember Mr. Wesley wasn't Chloe biological father, and whoever that someone else was, something fishy was being done, but what it was, was the question.  
  
"Yeah, Brady you have had a long day. I'll wrap up things here at Basic Black and you can go about taking your sister home so you can rest and she can catch up with Chloe, so that she may share in her excitement" Kate smiled friendly.  
  
Once the two exited the room, Kate went back to staring out the window, smirking at her accomplishment. Thinking smugly of what was to happen in the near future for the company.  
  
"All in due time Brady, sooner that what you may think. Soon, very soon" Kate said as she got up to finish taking care of Basic Black business, since she needed to take care of it. It would be under new management soon enough so keeping things tidy for it would be necessary.  
  
*************  
  
'Friend. Enemy. Beautiful. Sordid. Kind. Vile. Wesley. DiMera' Brady kept thinking and telling himself every time a positive thought took flight so would the ugly turnabout of it. There was something he wasn't catching wind to that was right under his nose but what it was, was the hard part to finding out.  
  
Wandering off to a thoughtless sleep, he stopped agonizing over the girl who he had yet but carried so much mystery.  
  
************  
  
Belle came rushing in from the kitchen to open the door so that the chiming bell would stop ringing in her ear for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I'm coming" she yelled as she maneuvered herself in the living room.  
  
Before opening the door, Belle primped herself just in case it was that special someone behind it. And with luck it hadn't been.   
  
"Phillip, hey, what's bring you by?" she said still sounding chipper despite her disappointment.  
  
"Well, I actually came by to see what was going on with you tonight since Shawn said he would be coming by here later and that Chloe was going to be here too, so he invited me to tag along as long as you were okay with it. You are, aren't you" Philip asked putting on sad faced look.  
  
"Aw, you know your welcome here Philip and I can understand why you're here, but Mrs. Roberts, I have to say this is a shock. What brings you by?" Belle questioned.  
  
"Well, hello Belle. I actually came by when I found out my son was coming over to see Chloe and I needed to speak with her briefly and also give Brady some papers from the office. But if it is too much of an inconvenience business can wait until business hours" Kate said as she began to back away.  
  
"Oh no! I'm sorry if I made it seem otherwise. I'm sure Brady will be happy to see that you stopped by to drop off important paperwork. Just wait here and I'll go get him." Belle announced as she made room for the two to walk past the doorway and into the living room. She was about to go pounding up the steps two at time when the bell sounded again.  
  
Sighing she went back down and opened the door to her friends.   
  
"Shawn, Chloe, hey guys, just come on in and make yourselves comfortable while I go run up and here and get Brady" she said as she didn't even wait for the two to speak before running up the steps.  
  
"Hey Phillip, Ms. Roberts" Chloe waved as she and Shawn walked into the living room shutting the door as they stepped in.   
  
When it became quiet in the room once again as each were silently having their own thoughts. Chloe eyes kept drifting to the photo of the blacks as a family. There stood Belle in between the two most important men in her life and her mother on the arm of her older brother who eyes spoke to her. She watched in suspense as the eyes took on different forms as the light caught it in different happenings. All this because of a photo that seemed to catch the attention of any but draw into a deeper meaning of a different person that had yet to be revealed.  
  
'Who are you Brady?' Chloe suddenly wondered as she began to notice there was more about this family that met the eye.  
  
*************  
  
Brady kept walking to the sounds of his father's voice.   
  
His father who kept repeating the same thing.  
  
"She's here, she's here……Avenge my death Brady…… Don't let the dream die……my killer, she's here"   
  
Is what Brady kept hearing in the distance as the voice slowly began to fade away.  
  
"Brady…Brady.." he heard someone calling his name  
  
Belle slapped Brady fiercely when all he kept saying, "Who, Dad? Who killed you? Who is she?"  
  
As Marlena stepped into the room hearing the echo of Brady's mumbling. She happened to catch a little of what he said which shocked her beyond her highest fright.  
  
Running over to Brady and sitting besides Belle she began to interrogate Belle quickly, "What's going on? What is Brady talking about?"   
"I don't know, I just came in here to wake him up and tell him Kate was here and he started doing this. Mom what's wrong with him, he's been out of it a lot lately?" Belle said as her eyes began to tear up when all of a sudden Brady shot up with beads of sweat on his face.  
  
He began staring at his surroundings as if he had to remember where he was. It registered a minute later when he felt the arms of Belle hugging him.  
  
"What's going on?" Brady questioned as he blinked some of the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I don't know Brady, I don't know" Marlena answered watching the two and having felt the precense of someone else all the while she had been in the room. A familiar one and it scared her as she gave the two some privacy.  
  
"Brady what's going on with you? Kate is downstairs with some office work, she's waiting on you"  
  
"Nothing, nothing, just having a nightmare, but I don't feel like getting into it. Kate's here? Huh, well I guess I better get up then." Brady immediately began throwing on a shirt and some jogging pants over his boxers.  
  
Running down the steps he was surprised to see that familiar backside exit his door as quickly as he had came down.  
  
Belle was following closely behind Brady and she caught Chloe leave as well.  
  
"Where is Chloe going?" she questioned to Shawn.  
  
"Um, she said she needed to go pick up her bag she left at her house. And Kate left the briefcase over there Brady she told me to tell you that all and any information on Chloe is in there. She said you should read it, you might find out something interesting about the contents of the case or something to that extent," Shawn answered shrugging of the rest.  
  
"So Phillip went to drop off Kate and assist Chloe with her stuff right? Hmm, is that so? I'm assuming Philip is developing a crush on the girl, huh?" Brady asked as he smiled at the fact of his uncle being in love. Brady stepped over to the table and began to open the case when the first thing he saw that caught his eye was the name DiMera….  
  
TBC…. 


	9. Startling Discovery

To Love or To Kill  
Chapter 8: Startling Discovery  
  
  
  
  
It was quiet a car ride to her house. The only chattering that had been going about was when Philip's mother, Kate, had been riding along and keep up a talk with her son about his life. Bringing up things from the past and present which seemed to be the most embarrassing things especially with the presence of Chloe in the backseat smirking along the way as Philip would catch when he looked into the rear view mirror.  
  
Definitely a sight to behold was the smile of Chloe. It just seemed to brighten the whole outside world even though it had become quite dark.  
  
Now the ride back to the Penthouse had been one of silent torture for the two. It was very awkward for Philip since he barely knew her but was more than willing to get to know the mystery behind the new girl who eyes captured you when you attempt to looked past them.  
  
They carried questions and some answers, but the number of questions would appear to outnumber what he would find of interest in reference to her.  
  
Her body positioned in the passenger seat seemed to be one of a bored expression yet she looked so deep into thought, sending John Lennon to retrieve her wouldn't have helped. She was in her own world. And Philip looked at her once again and began to realize he desperately wanted to be in that world with her. To share it with her since there hadn't been anyone in his life since Belle. For the longest time it had only been her in his thoughts and it had only resided around her.  
  
But when he discovered the fact he wanted more than friendship with her he was scared to death of having to share it with her. But that no longer would be an issue, because when he found out where her feelings lay, he placed his own a back burner and allowed her to feel freely about his best friend, Shawn Brady.  
  
It had been a year since the incidental confrontation between him and Belle. One he didn't even want to reiterate the memory back into his mind. In time they got over it, or at least he did since it was more of him not trying to lose their friendship whereas she was…She had been something that Philip couldn't understand and wouldn't be able to understand to this day. Whether or not she had shared her feelings for him as well left his mind because through time they did regain their friendship and it had been stronger than what it was before.  
  
Leaving the endless thoughts of last year alone, Philip turned and watched Chloe again. She was so beautiful it hadn't made any sense. So close yet so distant. Thinking of ways to spark some conversation, and as if she read his mind began talking to him.  
  
"How would you describe Salem to a quiet New Yorker" she said as her dazed eyes transformed into one's of interest and she turned her body to face him.  
  
Philip smiled then replied, "Well, I don't know exactly how to describe it to a quiet New Yorker, but I can describe it for the common person. Salem to me has always been the place of a strong family based community you know. I mean everyone knows like the major or core like families. Tight knit relationships and very friendly. Take in mind you come across the normal irate person or two or the guy that has that look of "duh". But other than that Salem is quiet but has its loud uproars with certain people or events."   
  
Chloe shook her head in having understood what he saying, but then she asked, "When you say certain people, like who?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Philip thought on this one, "Hmm, I can't think of one of the top of my head, but why do you ask?"  
  
Feeling as if she was becoming close to being found out she quickly replied, "Oh, nothing at all. I'm just a Curious George type but in this case Georgia."  
  
Phillip accepted the answer as is without thinking of going into the fact of how quickly she jumped to answer it, or the goose bumps that popped upon her arm as she anticipated his answer. When out of nowhere Philip said, "But you know what. There has always been this one guy no one really liked. I mean he is hated by most in the town, I mean and even especially by Belle's father who departed over the summer" Philip said as he lowered his head quickly in respect and quickly went back to staring at the road.  
  
Chloe's eager ears got the best of her as she practically shot straight up to hear who it was.   
  
"So, who is this guy, Philip?"   
  
************  
  
"What's wrong, Brady?" Belle asked as she stepped over hovering over Brady as he picked up one document from the briefcase and walked off reading it.   
  
Belle had just was about to go following him trying to read it when a document up under it had caught her eye. Belle's eye began to become wide in shock, disbelief, and utter terror if Brady had read the contents of it. And without hesitation, she snatched up any and all documents that contained the information on Chloe's past.  
  
Belle had just about to gain the last paper and stuff it into her back pocket when Brady began to turn red and fume out loud in rage.  
  
"What the hell! Why does she have Stefano down as her reference!? How does she know him? HOW!" he yelled as Shawn stood up and tried to walk over to a shivering Belle and caught onto what she was attempting to do. He saw her reaching for one more and saw how her hand had stopped in mid air and began to tremble. He took over for her with his intuitions by taking the paper out the case for her and folding it into his pocket.  
  
"Brady, calm down! She and Phillip will be back in any minute. And Mom is right upstairs, you don't want to get her worked up as well do you?" Belle said as her lower lip quivered; not understanding how the words were able to fly out her mouth even though her brother's stance was scaring her.  
  
Shaking his head in shame, Brady walked over and placed his loving arms around her, "I'm sorry Belle, it's just you know how I feel about DiMera, and the minute I saw his name attached to her name I thought something suspicious was going on with him and Kate. I don't know why, I just felt that way. Then I linked Chloe into the duo's planning as well. Something about her isn't right to me."   
  
Belle knew Brady had a good nose for smelling something fishy but she didn't know how accurate and precise he could hit the nail on the head with his thoughts.   
  
"Well, I'd suspect Kate or DiMera for that matter about anything but most definitely Kate since she's on the inside but Chloe, no, never her she'd be the clueless one in the whole mess" Belle stated quietly cascading her eyesight downward.  
  
Not even looking at Belle he knew what she meant, "Yeah, I can see where you would be coming from, I don't believe too much into Chloe being involved but there is something about her that I can't place yet and it keeps going back to her dark hair. It's all I've ever seen of her in the flesh besides the photos I saw today. Something about it that is exciting yet unnerving."  
  
Belle shrugged not knowing what to say.  
  
"You know what I need right about now, a cappuccino. I think I'm going to run by dot.com real quick and by the time I get back, she and Phillip should be back so me and her can FINALLY meet, okay Belle," Brady said smiling to her as he grabbed his jacket and walked out.  
  
********  
  
Brady drove in silence upon pulling onto the side of the street and grabbing a parking spot without paying the meter. He hoped into the store as he could where there stood someone already in line.  
  
The place had been pretty empty except for the usual bunch lined around the music station scanning music in so it would play out onto the earphones. Brady reached the cash register where the girl still looking up to the menu just kept staring at it. After a minute, Brady became frustrated and stated, "Look, can I just zip past you since I already have my mind made up as to what I want."  
  
Turning in slow motion to face him she gave him a look to kill, "No" she stated flatly.  
  
Brady watched as she turned back around and began reading the menu again. Ruffling his hair up quickly in frustration he asked her again, but more politely this time, "Excuse me, Miss… But it would really be doing me the biggest favor if you would just let me order since you seem to be undecided at the moment which is okay, it takes girl a little longer to make a final decision on things since it has to be right for them. It just can't be any old coffee it has to be the right one, almost as if it was the perfect one" he smiled sweetly to her.  
  
Rolling her eyes again she listened half heartedly but when he came to the girl's being picky she shifted her gaze back onto him, "Where do you get off saying it takes US girls longer to make a decision? Or you trying to imply I'm picky? And not only am I picky with my drink but with the guy I choose to bring home to father?"  
  
"No and yes. You act as if there's something wrong with being a little choosy, geesh lighten up a bit and lose the stick that's rooted up you're a**" Brady said bitterly.  
  
"You egotistical jackass" she shouted.  
  
"And not once did I mention how highly I thought of myself. But seeing as I'm in this position talking to someone rude, I think I'm handling myself quite well to the sight for someone who might as well be blind. For a girl who's cute your not too pretty in the inside."  
  
"And who are you? You don't even know me, so don't say anything about what's going on with my insides unless you've been in there"  
  
"Well, I'd feel sorry for the person who did travel that route" Brady mumbled under his breath.  
  
As she no longer replied to him and just stared at him as if she had been seeing him from the first time.  
  
"Oh my, it's you" she said.  
  
"Yeah it's me, I'm glad your finally noticing I'm a human being and not your mother because you would hate to be my daughter with that type of lip," he said staring back to her and then beginning to see something he hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Your Brady?" she questioned as she felt her hands rising to touch to the side of his cheek softly but stopped when she remembered who she was and what she was all about..  
  
"Well, thank you Miss Cleo for telling me my name" sarcastically he said leaving the thought he had been previously leading to, to hang in the air.  
  
"No, actually it's Chloe"   
  
  
  
TBC…… 


	10. Denial

To Love or To Kill  
Chapter 9: Denial  
  
  
  
  
  
The living room was dark with the only source of light being emitted from the television screen. The room flashed to the meet the movie as it seemed to dance on the wall with shadows of a large and the volume barely turned up high seemed to echo in the silence.  
  
Belle sat on the sofa next to Shawn quietly as he watched the tube, though she couldn't help but wonder what had been taking Philip and Chloe so long. It had almost been a hour and a half that had went by since the two departed and she had yet to have heard a phone from the two. Nothing at all, no "We're doing okay, just got caught up in a little traffic due to an accident" or "My mom decided to talk Chloe's ear off" and the more Belle thought about it, the more she realized each point of view she dreamt of came from who she had been expecting to hear from.  
  
'Where are you Philip?' Belle thought as she began to become concerned with the lack of knowledge to his or Chloe's whereabouts. Then Belle began to silently wonder what was taking Brady so long to come back with her mocha. He had been gone for quite a while too, if he was only getting something simple for the two of them.   
  
When all of a sudden the door opened quickly and there was Brady who face appeared to be hot red even in the dark room. His face beamed an expression of being completely pissed off. He walked quickly over to Belle sat her mocha down harshly onto the coffee table as he took him and his drink pounding up the stairs two at a time.  
  
"What's up with him?" Shawn asked as Belle could only shrug and go back to watching the movie knowing the fact she was where she had dreamed of being, wrapped in Shawn's arm, all the while her mind was on someone else.   
  
She knew her feelings for Philip didn't go past friendship but sometime last year the two began to confront the conflicting issues of it leading to an ultimate showdown. Nothing came from it, since neither could allow anything to come from it, but in the end, their friendship had become stronger and she had moved back to her crush on Shawn since he was available again.  
  
He had never been occupied but for the longest time, there had been talk of something going on between him and Mimi, in which the two hadn't wanted anyone to know about but something occurred between the two and they rarely talked. Then there was the shock of Mimi and Jason dating that really made people wonder, but it's all in the past with last year. Although, when Shawn and Mimi had been in a group as friends, it always seemed to be an awkward cloud the floated above head among the two.  
  
Belle sighed heavily by giving up her conflicting thoughts and moving past them to enjoy "Joy Ride" while being wrapped in Shawn's arms tenderly. Besides that, Paul Walker was a nice blonde hottie himself what was the need to think of another dimpled one.  
  
But in the back of her mind she could still feel the nagging that something wasn't right or something wasn't going to be right. The thoughts had become stronger and they had only just begun since Chloe entered.  
  
Maybe it had been the way Philip stared at Chloe adoringly that made Belle sometimes fidgety or maybe it had came from somewhere. Some other inside fact she knew that made her feel woozy about Philip alone with Chloe.  
  
In fact the truth had been the eyes that now belonged to Chloe, the lack of words for someone lusting away, or the mindless utter of a loving gaze Philip would give to Chloe now, well they use to be the property of one Isabella Black. And for the longest time it had been unknown to her but now it had been too late for redeeming in on those prizes since the cash value would never be enough for what he wanted now. That was something she had to accept, yet why should she have to? It wasn't as if she had some deeper feelings for Philip besides friendship or was it?  
  
*****************  
  
"I can not believe the nerve of that…that… That bitch!" Brady said as he screamed low enough for only himself to hear. The first meeting of the two who would have to become accustomed to had not been the best. He had his words and she with hers. Temperatures flared and anger rose from each heated body.  
  
Leaving him determined to make her first day at work tomorrow to be one filled with lots of hell and this time he would have the last word. She would be the one left standing in utter shock and a mouth wide open. And it would be her pining away for him.  
  
Figuring out all in his head, Brady knew what he was going to do. He was going to fight fire with ice. By playing it cool and giving the child, since that was what she only was a glimpse into the life she could never live with someone like him.   
  
Brady huffed as he remembered her exact words ' Love isn't finely packaged lust nor materialistic type exchanges. It's the gift of giving someone your heart and I think even someone as cruel as yourself could know what shared love is with that bit of info.'  
  
"Gift of giving," Brady said aloud to himself, 'Yeah, I sure will like to give you a piece of my mind' he thought.   
  
Laying on the bed with his hands being used as pillows he stared at the ceiling slowly pondering. Expecting her arrival since she should be coming back with Phillip anytime now. She may have been the last one to get the last word but he sure wasn't going to be gentlemen enough and wait for her so that he could hold the door for her. Slamming it on her at that given time would have been more preferable.  
  
Just to think this was the same girl he couldn't keep from his thoughts all day since it was only in her photos that he had finally seen her. And now haven't met her, he couldn't see the beauty of the mystery that lied within her, she was just an empty confidential document that when opened outlined everything but meant nothing without the quality necessary.  
  
Thinking of her photos though still had the power to take Brady away. As much as he could tell himself how much he could never like a girl like her, she was to young to cope with adult situations, he felt himself melt into her with those blue eyes, hidden soul, and what he could only imagine was a soft touch. Too deep into thought Brady hadn't heard when the living room door opened or shut. Nor could he hear the shrill of Belle's ecstatic voice when she saw Phillip's body enter nor could he hear Chloe make a comment about their tardiness. Nor could he had known what Phillip shared to Chloe on the ride back that enlightened her into his world and he couldn't expect coming from his deep thought to see her standing looking like she did minutes ago but just more beautifully at the door frame to his room. No he hadn't heard here come up the steps after telling Phillip and Belle she needed to take care of something immediately. So there she stood for the third time that day he was in awe of her. First with her photos, then at .com, and now her appearance here. Sitting up on his bed now, he had somehow managed to move his body to the edge of it and at some point when Chloe began walking to him his heart began working in overtime…never did the thought of 'why is she here' come about. There's living in the past and then there's living now…….  
  
  
  
  
TBC….. 


	11. Business and Pleasure

To Love or To Kill  
Chapter 10: Business and Pleasure  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a rainy October evening that day at the office. Brady had decided to stay and work overtime to finish up some work over the new company that Basic Black had been trying to buyout. Thanks to some very good representatives and easily convinced clients, Basic Black was able to buyout the company in one lump sum. Kate even showed some enthusiastic reaction with the purchase as she kept saying, "We're getting there."  
  
Since the addition to the teen market, the company had grown due to it's popularity in that department and with one specific model raising a lot of eyebrows, business had been going great, running smoothly and best of all, in an even better condition it had been in since John died.  
  
Remembering, Brady let his head hang low for a brief second of praise and respect for the father who did so much in the time he had been here. A tear was in Brady's eye as he came back, and there Chloe was, standing in the doorframe of his office door. She walked over softly as she reached to wipe the tear from his eye.   
  
As she did this, it took Brady back to that night, the night when him and her actually talked. And in that same moment, when she wiped his tear that night, some intimate bond formed with the two, silently they agreed to be there for one another that night. The night she opened up to him and the night he opened up to her…  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Laying on the bed with his hands being used as pillows he stared at the ceiling slowly pondering. Expecting her arrival since she should be coming back with Phillip anytime now. She may have been the last one to get the last word but he sure wasn't going to be gentlemen enough and wait for her so that he could hold the door for her. Slamming it on her at that given time would have been more preferable.  
  
Just to think this was the same girl he couldn't keep from his thoughts all day since it was only in her photos that he had finally seen her. And now haven't met her, he couldn't see the beauty of the mystery that lied within her, she was just an empty confidential document that when opened outlined everything but meant nothing without the quality necessary.  
  
Thinking of her photos though still had the power to take Brady away. As much as he could tell himself how much he could never like a girl like her, she was to young to cope with adult situations, he felt himself melt into her with those blue eyes, hidden soul, and what he could only imagine was a soft touch. Too deep into thought Brady hadn't heard when the living room door opened or shut. Nor could he hear the shrill of Belle's ecstatic voice when she saw Phillip's body enter nor could he hear Chloe make a comment about their tardiness. Nor could he had known what Phillip shared to Chloe on the ride back that enlightened her into his world and he couldn't expect coming from his deep thought to see her standing looking like she did minutes ago but just more beautifully at the door frame to his room. No he hadn't heard here come up the steps after telling Phillip and Belle she needed to take care of something immediately. So there she stood for the third time that day he was in awe of her. First with her photos, then at .com, and now her appearance here. Sitting up on his bed now, he had somehow managed to move his body to the edge of it and at some point when Chloe began walking to him his heart began working in overtime…never did the thought of 'why is she here' come about. There's living in the past and then there's living now.  
  
Brady was personally living in the past for when she snuggled up to him closely all previous thoughts left his mind in an exasperated flutter. Hurriedly the thoughts went out for a long break and left the room to allow him to bask as she sat alongside him. He was wrapped in her arms in an embrace, while her head found it's way to his chest and became buried there.  
  
His own arm slipped from it's position and wrapped her up tightly to his side as his head was left to inhale the scent of her beautiful hair. The softness of it as his arm laid on top of it. Time stopped for a brief moment so that each could sulk in the beauty of what this moment had truly been. The hug itself seemed to last forever but then again, it could have been eternity if Brady had his own input.  
  
Yes he wondered silently as reality still hadn't set in but he knew that something had changed since their encounter at .com. The bitterness of the display each shared and the nasty words that came from them as they had a stand off of the wits. Only going for a simple mocha for Belle, things had got ugly once he came to be behind her in line.   
  
But now it was different and Brady wasn't going to be the one to break the tension as she was already making a deep sigh getting ready to speak.  
  
"I apologize for my actions and what I said earlier," she whispered still buried into his chest taking in the masculine scent of his cotton black shirt. "I know now, that we're not as different as it would seem"  
  
Brady took into mind what she said then realized that to the ordinary eye they might had seemed to be people who known each for years. Yet today was the first time they met and just minutes ago was the first time they interacted, now they sat on his bed like friends. Having share in each other's secret, past, and future.   
  
"But I wasn't the only one who's to blame, I mean I was kind of rude.." she began  
  
Brady interjected by saying, "Kind of? How about full out rude, I was being nice to you before you went lethal"  
  
"Well I'm not one to admit I'm fully wrong and in this case I wasn't, but still I'm sorry. But you have to understand I'm not one to put up with a lot and I know you're the same way as well because you and I are alike. We share something…" Chloe said as a tear welded it up her eye preparing to trickle down the side of her blushed cheek.  
  
Brady reached softly and wiped the tear away, she trembled beneath his touch. His heart felt on the verge of collapsing at how the room became a little more tense. He still felt a question burning as to what she meant. And as if she were reading his mind she continued.  
  
"Though your mother is dead mines just entered my life and for the longest time I hadn't even known she existed. I only had a father and some butlers and maids who acted as loving parents to me those days my father would be gone for days or months without whereabouts to where he was. All I knew was that he was traveling the world to come back to me with story's of love, romance, adventure, danger and mystery. While kids were told book story's I was told the tales my father had witnessed," Chloe smiled at the memory of her Uncle Bart telling her of one story about a Princess who fell in love with a priest when there had been a man in love with the Princess, it was tragic yet beautiful. Chloe thought for a moment on sharing this tender memory but realized it was too soon and it would be getting off topic. "I never had a mother to come into my room during the middle of the night when I lay wide awake due to the fact of my fear. My eye's would water as they burned, I knew I couldn't blink for if I did, I might become the dinner to whatever monster laid under my bed. And as I sat on my bed, my little girl wails would be sometimes heard by my surrogate parents as a maid would run in and tell me everything was all right. I'd cry because I knew I hadn't a mother to tell me that, I had the hired help who loved me more and for that I loved them more. So I know now, that you know the feeling to not have had a mother throughout your childhood. To be one parent short and be one sense extra," she whispered the next part as at some point during her talk she had began holding his hands; warm, safe and…different.  
  
When she was finished, Brady hadn't known was to say but he spoke, "Chloe be thankful you have your mother now and that there's a second chance for you two to have something." Brady hadn't known of the girl for only a few days and he was advising her. There was something indeed they shared.  
  
"But you don't understand how she wants to hold me back. She didn't even want me to work for Basic Black and that's something my father got me into when I came here. Then she doesn't want me to go back to New York next year to attend Julliard. I mean the only reason I'm here for senior year is because my father had some business to take care of and he thought I should try to spend some time with her," Chloe said as she turned to face him and their hands still intertwined with one another. She stared down to their locked fingers.   
  
"I miss my father dearly, Brady. What you don't understand is that I'm staying with a family I barely know about Brady. I'm staying with the woman who carried me for 9 months and gave birth to me with her husband. I've only been there a short time, but I my eyes are so weary from the lack of sleep I'm getting, I lay awake now and wonder will I ever feel like I belong…." the tears wept slowly out her eyes.  
  
Brady placed a kissed on her hand, "I'll be here for you"  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
And so it had began since that night. She had been there for him and he had been there for her as friends. Though they had there days of exchanging barbs, no one could quite put a finger on their bond but it was there.   
  
Chloe held Brady's hand and placed a kiss onto it as she pulled him forward to make him stand, "Come on"  
  
"Where are we going? I mean, I have a ton of work Chloe I can't just up and leave now, besides that it's pouring down out there. Why are you still here anyways? I thought you hade a date with Phillip or something?"  
  
"For one thing, me and Phillip are NOT dating, I repeat not dating. Try getting that through your pretty stubborn blond head."  
  
"Aw, you know you want this Chloe…," Brady said hugging her and swaying her body in his arms. "Your just so beautifully stubborn about it"  
  
"And so he feels better now, so let's go," she said grabbing his hand and rushing him out into the dark hallway.  
  
"You didn't answer me Chloe, why are you still here and where are you trying to take me?," Brady said as he continued to let Chloe be his guide out his office and down the dark hallway whereas you couldn't see 2 feet in front of you.  
  
"Phillip said he's running late. I don't know, him and Belle needed to take care of something and I just told him I'd get a ride with you since I knew you wouldn't mind."  
"Riiight, sure I wouldn't mind. Now how do you know I didn't have some hot date to go to right after I was through with some work?," Brady smiled through the dark as he continued to walk with Chloe's firm grasp on his hand.  
  
"Oh Brady, I didn't know you planned on taking me out today? You shouldn't said so," she smiled as he shook his head to his back fired crack on her. "Besides if you did, I'd have to give her the full application and interview, you know check her out make sure everything's in good quality and condition"  
  
Brady's eyebrow raised, "Prey tell Ms. Wesley, what type of application and what do you mean everything works out?"  
  
"Men, you always have to watch out for them. The application that I will certify saying she can be your date for the evening and that means making sure all her systems a go, but if she shows signs of having defaults she's just going to have to go back to the corner you purchased her from," Chloe smiled as she heard Brady laugh in the dark.  
  
"You're a character, you know that. Like I'd ever need an escort"  
  
"Well who needs one now Mr. Black…"  
  
"That reminds me, where are we going?"  
  
Chloe stopped and turned around to him in the dark. Even in the dark she could stare up to his blue eyes and see the beauty that lay in them. The appearance of crystals glimmer in no light. She raised her other hand to reveal a camera, "We're going to go outside and play in the rain, I get to be photographer for a day and I'm going to photograph you."  
  
"Your crazy, have you seen how it looks outside? It's raining like cats and dogs out there! And besides you're the model, I should be photographing you," Brady winked to her as she shook her head amused at his way of saying he's the photographer.  
  
"Sure Black, whatever you say…"  
  
************************  
  
Phillip sat on Belle's couch waiting for her to come down. He was already late to pick up Chloe and wasn't helping by taking all day to try on some dress his mother had bought for Belle. It wasn't as if he hadn't wanted to see it on her it was more of not wanting to let Chloe down, again. Each time due to errors on his part and the fact that Belle always came into needing something.  
  
Phillip heard someone clear their throat and he turned to face a stunning Belle with her piled in a style on top of her head. She wore a designer dress that had two very short splits up the sides. The glimmering aqua blue dress extended as far as her knees, hugging the curves of Belle's slim body that seemed to not be so slim anymore. "uummm….," was all that elapsed in the minute silence from Phillips mouth.  
  
"So I can take it that you like it right?" Belle smiled as she moved to stand in front of him, "I mean you don't think it looks too, I don't know… It looks okay on me right?"  
  
"Belle, you look...astounding in it. I mean words can't describe but your sure to knock some people out if you wear that to the dance. I mean Shawn is just going to fall like….Alicia Keys type falling."  
  
Belle laughed at the reference and said, "Well this is not my dress wear, I plan on surprising everyone with that but I don't know about Shawn."  
  
"Why? What's up with that department"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, Phillip, I'm beginning to realize he's not the one I want."  
  
Phillip stared at her confused, "What do you mean"  
  
"This," was all Belle said as she went in for his lips and kissed him…..  
  
Belle face shot up as she awakened from the dream to see her and Phillip had fell asleep on the couch. Having fell asleep on a whole bunch of notes from class. He lay on the right side of the couch with his hand propping up his head. And she'd been laying on his other arm. Shaking her head, she'd done it again with dreaming.   
  
How was it she was able to have something before but not truly want it until it was gone?  
  
Phillip no sooner woke up after her throwing out one of his dimpled smiles before he began speaking on how they must of dozed off along the way; when they were studying for Calculus. Before he soon realized he was going to be running late with his engagement with Chloe. He phoned her the minute he remember and went back to sitting on the couch with Belle.  
  
Belle was then hit with a struck of genius as she thought of something to do to do with Phillip to make him realize that…. She hadn't known what yet but she wasn't ready to lose him yet. Before finishing her thoughts the doorbell chimed and who stood on the other side was no other person than Shawn. A wet one at that.  
  
Quickly she tried to get rid of him before Phillip saw him and she went to standing out side the door with her hand still on the knob to close it. She somehow managed to draw Shawn away from the door as she told him she was busy at the moment to which he was cool with up until he heard a voice from behind the door.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked moving Belle to the side softly.  
  
"Oh that's um…um Phillip, he's here," she said coming out with the truth.  
  
"Cool, so you don't mind if I join you guys I mean is Chloe here too?" he asked.  
  
Then an idea struck Belle's mind, "You know what she isn't but I know she need a ride from work and me and Phillip were still working on some last minute problems, do you think you could pick her up for him?"  
  
  
"Sure, no problem, she's at Basic Black right?"  
  
Belle nodded sweetly as she kissed Shawn off and went back inside to Phillip, she knew she would have to hurriedly work to get her plan together if she wanted something in Phillip's mind to spark.  
  
"So who was that?" Phillip asked when Belle came back in to the living room.  
  
"Oh that was Shawn, but everything's okay and he's going to pick up Chloe for you so we can finish up these problems and I can show you something," she said stepping over to the couch and dragging Phillip into the kitchen.  
  
"What are we going to do in here?" he asked as his foot stepped across the tiled floors.  
  
"You'll see"  
**************  
  
  
Brady and Chloe danced in the rain playfully as she would push him onto the wet pavement then run like a school girl as her hair stuck to her face, melding into the roundness of it and dripping tangles of her hair lay on her back and shoulders. Brady chased her as he had finally got his way of getting the camera.  
  
Though she did have her shots of him she caught. Like when they first came out and she pushed him into a puddle to break him into the water. Then there was the shot of him actually posing stupidly as if he were a girl. He even did a Mia Hamm and dropped to his knees and ripped off his business shirt to reveal his white undershirt, a tank that now hung close to each muscle of his torso.   
  
Brady now having caught up with Chloe grabbed her and then turned her body to face him as she tried to continuously dash for an exit. She wiggled underneath his grasp and she finally stopped as he looked to her eyes.   
  
She finally stopped laughing and looked to his as a beam of light, had now spotlighted down onto them. It was only just them again and Brady leant forward as Chloe tightened her arms around his back. She felt lifeless and on the verge of collapsing, things with Brady were always tense and confusing yet it was a rush to be with him. To be the one he talked to, to be his friend on an unique level no one could ever understand but them.  
  
Brady moved a wet lock of hair from Chloe's face as she did so with his. It was so dark outside in the rain yet there was light cascaded upon them as they stayed lock in the embrace. When a voice started coming into reality for them.  
  
"CHL….OE! CHLOE!" the voice shouted as they stepped outside their car after continuously blowing the horn to get their attention.  
  
Shawn ran over to them and didn't notice what he'd interrupted, but knew that he was getting soaked in the process of coming to pick Chloe up.  
  
"Hey Chloe, I came to get you since Phillip still had a few more problems to wrap up with Belle, so umm… do you like need a ride to the penthouse or your house to get some more clothes?"  
  
Chloe looked at Brady to read his face, and then she walked off saying she'd be right back. She left the two in the rain as both soon realized it was still raining and Shawn actually ran to his car so that he could pull into a parking space while Brady ran into the building thinking, 'What just happened?'  
  
  
  
TBC………….. 


	12. Absence

To Love or To Kill  
Chapter 11: Absence Made the Heart Grow…Weaker  
  
  
  
  
  
In a world painted mostly blue, there rarely stood the fences with deeper green than the other side. For each darker acre would show a more bleaker depth to those that came before it. Things could only get better in time, you could only become more wiser in time, more independent in time, more responsible in time, love someone even more in time, and so on. For in time a lot could be said and done. Thoughts exceeding the decade before when it had just been a mere immature idea that could be awakened to an aspiring business. The view of an entrepreneurs success. Start with nothing and end with everything. But it could never quite end up like that, things weren't made simple. In times there was always a struggle and the more one struggled the more one could realize nothing was in black and white. And that the green sides of fences weren't as simple as leaping to that other side.   
  
A thought in tact, a truth had been revealed. Love, absence, and not knowing what you had until it's gone. Gone like no other, because with what you experienced. It was something people wait a lifetime to feel. No turning points since time was unforgiving. With time, true feelings would show and tell more to a person that may have been known. From the nature of one person's revenge to the identity of one person's actual life. Could love withstand that struggle in time, or forever be forgotten until absence filled the heart like a plaguing void. In time could one person forget a mistake of love and obsession to the beauty who's name stood for such horror?…  
  
*******************  
  
December 19, 2002  
  
  
Gaping flesh wounds, severed heads, and blood curdling screams projected from the Black living room as Brady sat on the couch like a potato with popcorn being pouched into his Indian crossed legs.   
  
Mesmerized by the ignorance of the characters in horror movies. Instead of staying in a group, everyone wants to turn independent even though they still depend on their parents to clothe them. Or instead of staying in lit areas they (being the airhead teenagers) want to go galloping into a dark side street or spooky alley in an unfamiliar neighborhood. And the number one most irritating yet amusing thing they do is 'investigate the noise'. They can never just go hide and play dead somewhere…naw, they have to be Sherlock Holmes or Nancy Drew. Never can they just be the bright crayon in the crayola box.  
  
Crunching and munching off his popcorn, Brady threw fistfuls in his mouth chomping away as the movie continued to indulge his senses.   
  
"Do you ever plan on sharing that?" Phillip questioned as he got his most amusing moments watching Brady be… like a guy and not some obsessed business tycoon in a young mans body. It was nice seeing him takes some days off for the holiday season to spend with his family. But that still didn't stop him from picking up guy type ways so quickly on his hiatus.   
  
"Nope" Brady quipped quickly never taking his eyes away from the light.  
  
Phillip felt himself about to respond but stopped when he heard keys jingling and the front door being unlocked, 'Amen' he thought as he figured it may be Belle and Mimi returning from their early morning shopping.  
  
"Hey Brady," Belle said entering first as Mimi stepped to her side to get past the doorway.  
  
"Hi Brady" was what Mimi offered as she was eager to go upstairs and unload the plentiful amounts of shopping bags the two girls occupied.  
  
"hey" was all Brady said as he went back to his *thing* for the day.  
  
Phillip immediately got up once he saw the two females enter, "May I help?". Eyes quietly pleading he could help before he suffered more starvation of needing to get away from some whacked out teenage horror flick.  
  
Belle smiled and couldn't help but notice Phillip's reaction to their entrance and his wanting to get away from Brady's entertainment. "Sure Phillip but what are you doing here?"  
  
Brady even stopped for that answer, "Yeah what are you doing here. I forgot to ask you earlier. You know, to busy trying to get back to lounging so I just let you in since your finger was glued to the doorbell."  
  
Smiling Phillip rolled his eyes to Brady's amount of sarcasm that could never be left out on a vacation. Nope wherever the dork went, it went. It was like his calling to be a pain in the a$$ when it came to saying the right words at the wrong time to people. "Well actually, BELLE" Philip emphasized before he continued, "I was actually trying to seek advice from you since you're a girl. And it is the season for giving…and I was trying to…"  
  
"Say no more Phillip," Belle brightly interrupted. As Mimi shook her head knowing Belle must be thinking Phillip was going to mention this being about her.  
  
"I knew you could help Belle!" Phillip hugged Belle tightly, "I was so worried about getting Chloe something she might not like. I mean I know we're just friends and I'm happy with that, but she has been letting on a lot lately that this guy she was hoping of pursuing might not feel the same…."  
  
Words began to drown out after Phillip said Chloe for both Brady and Belle. Reentrance to what Phillip said for Brady came when he mentioned that there had been a guy she was interested in but he appeared not to share mutual feelings.   
  
'…that this guy she was hoping of pursuing might not feel the same. She figured he only thought of her as a friend. I think that's why she's been so quiet lately. Since she did tell him how she felt one day in a sense. I just feel bad for the guy, his loss my gain (then came a slight chuckle form Phillip) ' was the only thing that kept running back in forth in Brady's mind as he left from the engraved couch seat and upstairs to his room quietly. His mind was too gone and out of range for him to have heard Belle ask what was wrong, or hear Mimi's playful comment he might need to clear his pipes, or Phillip's last comment, "I think she even loved him.."  
**************  
  
December 20, 2002  
  
  
Chloe sat at the edge of her window pain amazed as little drops of hope slowly fell to blanket the hopeless ground below. Staring across the view her one window offered she looked for a sign. Something in the distant background past the overriding tree that blocked her path. It was as if things weren't meant to be seen clear and made as easy as just watching for something to happen. So she waited. Waited for him to get the hint, for him to begin to understand how much he meant to her, and for him to realize that being just friend was not what she wanted any longer.  
  
Had there been something road blocking her and Brady from being with each other that she couldn't see. Something that was so deep and troubling that it could not be seen by the naked eye. Something she knew but he didn't and had he known it would possibly put a future love in danger. Was that the sign? The tree, speaking to her by just being deeply rooted there. Maybe it was best being a dream forgotten and left for only at night.  
  
A slow tear went trailed down her eyes at the realization that she may never be anything more to Brady than a friend. And he and her would continue with what they had. For him it would be the usual, to her it would continue to be the torture of having to be hear him yet not be with him. Looking down to the photo of her and Brady that rainy October night brought back that memory for her. That close moment that could have made things different now. If only he had just kissed her or maybe had she just reached up to him to make that simple contact. But she knew if she had done so, her urgency would have shown clear to her pulsated and rapid movements if she ever touched his lips.  
  
So soft and smooth, she remembered about his lips. She touched them with her index finger one day when a tear had trailed down upon it.   
  
"It should die on my lips," Chloe whispered softly as she moved her finger to touch hers. When Thanksgiving at the Black home rolled around, Brady thought of a past Thanksgiving and how this year would be different without his father. He'd acted so strange that day. He kept referring to a man and whose name he'd not mention but blamed was the reason for his father's death. A man of great power and how he had controlled his father's life once and almost ruined it.  
  
"Almost" Brady said heatedly when he lightly brushed past Chloe's reassuring palms.   
  
And that's when Chloe realized that very day, she realized nothing. Nothing was to come from this. If he had wanted her he could have had her right then. In a sense for someone to be there for him physically and mentally, but he brushed past her words and brushed past her love she'd have for him. Actions spoke louder than words, and actions hurt despite whatever Brady could ever say to her.  
  
Sighing, Chloe blinked another tear to her eye. A wave of wanting to just bust surrounded her. Having not realized that such a memory could stir her up once again. But she knew she had to control her emotions, her father would be coming soon. He was going to be back in town despite much of her mother's refusal she had gotten her way and he would be having dinner with them Christmas Eve.  
  
Touching the ice cold window, she held her head low as she walked away from it murmuring Brady's name one last time.  
  
Settled onto her bed now, she wrapped her body up tightly and shook as tears racked her body. How could something she never had hurt so much?  
  
--------------  
  
The doorbell chimed in the Wesley House as Nancy walked from the foyer to the door. She had precaution as to who it might be but she hadn't expected him to show up so late. And then Nancy knew what it would mean… The thought terrified her as to what it might bring for Chloe. She'd already been so withdrawn lately so it was a motherly reply to help that she gave in to the visitor.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Wesley"   
  
"Brady, Hi. Come in, please, I know it must be a chill out there," said Nancy happily yet nervous of what happened if Chloe's father, who would be arriving soon showed up. Nancy knew for a fact Brady hadn't known who Chloe's real father was and having lived in Salem long enough she knew the destruction he caused here. But who would have known that Chloe's and Brady's path would cross. 'He did' Nancy thought. It was the plan to begin with and one of the reasons she hadn't wanted Chloe modeling for Basic Black.  
  
"Is something wrong Mrs. Wesley? You've been standing here quietly for the last minute."   
  
Rattling her mind back, "I'm sorry, just a little busy because we're expecting company over. An old friend of mines…" Nancy said in hopes of not giving too much away but just enough to get Brady away from the house quick enough.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry, can I just go up to speak with Chloe, I promise it'll be 5 minutes at the most. I just need to see her." Pleading eyes of sadness caused Nancy to give in and go into the living room to keep a watch. She couldn't let Brady be here when Stefano arrived. Besides the fact that she knew how most people felt about Stefano, there as something in Brady's demeanor, a vibe that made if feel as if harm to Chloe could be done as well.  
  
--------------  
  
Brady lightly tapped Chloe's door with his knuckle. And when she hadn't answered he slowly turned the handle to her room. It opened to reveal a lit room from the snow outside cascading through from the window.   
  
Walking slowly to Chloe's bedside he kneeled in front of it and noticed the stained tear trails that were dry. And watched as another came from her closed eyes, in her sleep she cried. For a reason outside his control, Brady felt bad. Knowing that this pain could have been caused by him and easily avoided if he had just stopped to look and give in to what he tried not to do.  
  
He caressed her side and carefully glided his index finger to the fresh tear and moved it to his lips, "It can die on my lips, now."  
  
Brady smiled as he heard Chloe murmur his name incoherently. But he was still able to feel the effect of hearing the last syllable 'dy.'  
  
"Your so beautiful," he whispered to her.   
  
Brady wished this moment could go on. He was here and she was here, for all it was worth, this moment mattered. Something told him it was either now or never. If he didn't reveal how he felt about her now, something was saying, and lurking feeling kept mentioning it may never happen.   
  
Nancy tapped the door further open, "Brady, your sister's at the door for you. And I hate to force you out but as I said earlier we are expecting a guest."  
  
So there it was. Placing a butterfly kiss upon her cheek he knew. In that instant his moment was gone. Brady pushed off from his knee to stand and left Chloe. He left her what seemed like forever.   
  
  
TBC….. 


End file.
